The Goddess of War reincarnated
by Jasper's Little Sweetheart x
Summary: Vampires get tired of living in secret so they come out of hiding, the Volturi are out to collect talented humans and vampires. A very human Isabella Swan unknowing mate of Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War gets captured. But the thing is Jaspers mate died in a battle with newborns… J/B
1. Preface

**The Goddess of War reincarnated**

**Disclaimer **~ I don't own Twilight sadly : (

**Pairing **~ Bella and Jasper (Major)

**Summary **~ Vampires get tired of living in secret so they come out of hiding, the Volturi are out to collect talented humans and vampires. A very human Isabella Swan unknowing mate of Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War gets captured. But the thing is Jaspers mate died in a battle with newborns…

* * *

**Chapter One ~ Introduction**

It was 7 years ago that vampires pronounced their presence in the human world. It had been an easy war for them to win since they are destructible, the only think that kills them is to tear them apart then burn the pieces, or they will reconnect and the vampire will live. Only few human, if any have done this because there skin is the strongest material on the Earth.

Major Jasper Whitlock was one of the main leaders in this war. He had a mate, a wife but in the battle she was one of the few vampires that got torn apart burned, and killed. All he ever does now is sit in his study in the Volturi Castle (where he now lives!) in silence and thinks of his lost mate. He wont speak, wont move, wont even go hunting so he has to have his meals brought to him by one of the guards.

That was until he met a human girl called Isabella Swan. Who smells and looks like his lost mate.

His world is about to change…

* * *

**Please review**

_And leave your comments and tips!_

**To answer some questions that you might have**

**now or farther on in the story!**

**1 **_Japser is a human drinking vampire_

**2 **_Male/Female vampires can tell how their mate is _

_by the smell of their venom/blood and can feel _

_electric sparks when they touch it is a sign that _

_their souls are reaching out to each other._

**3 **_Males vampires are extremely possessive and _

_protective of their mates._

**I lOvE yOu JaZz X**


	2. Chapter 1 - Finally I've found you again

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry I took so long to update its just that I've been busy with school but now I'm off so I'll update more.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**~ Bella's Point of View ~**

Running, running, I don't know how long or how far I've been running but I've fell down multiple times and grazes and cut my hands as I caught myself. I've ran past so many trees and jumped over so many logs I've lost count.

The only reason I am running is because 7 years ago vampires decided to tell us, the humans of there existent because they simply got bored of having to hide from the sun. These vampires, the REAL vampires don't get burned by the sun instead they sparkle if one couldn't kill me in the blink of an eye I would laugh I mean what is so deadly about someone who sparkles, they don't die from a crucifix or smelling garlic and the only way to kill them is to rip them apart and burn the pieces, which is impossible for humans to do because there skin is the toughest substance in the world so to be honest only another vampire can do that with there super strength and then lighting the limbs on fire, otherwise they will reattach themselves together and the vampire will live, and have extended sense like they can see things in detail from miles away, they have a very good sense of smell and they can hear things in great detail like if your heartbeat was to slow down or pick up and can hear things from miles away.

So right now I'm trying to run away from a few vampire which is impossible but oh well I've got to try it.

I suddenly felt myself being grabbed and then something hit me head, as I fell into darkness.

**~Aro's Point of View ~**

*In the Volturi Palace*

As I sitting in my throne, bored out of my mind, things were always more fun and lively when the Major's mate was alive, she and the Major would play pranks and have mock fights with the guard members.

Now since she died the Major has been in their room inhaling what is left of her fading scent and reciting memories of her alive and them together. At least that was all I got of the Major when I've used my gift on him.

Suddenly the doors leading out of the throne room open and in enter Felix, one of my guards who has the power of strength, and Alice Cullen, from the Cullen Clan, or Cullen 'Family' as they called themselves who hunted animals, it tasted disgusting if you ask me, like dirt. Alice has the power of foresight, the ability to see the future in other words, but its not set in stone though it is based on decisions so I could decide to kill one human then she would see me kill a human, and if I decide to kill 5 humans see would see me kill 5 humans but if I couldn't decide whether I am going to kill 1 or 5 human she wouldn't see me kill anyone, because I haven't made a decision yet.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Felix saying. "Master, Miss Cullen is here to see you." and bowing.

"Thank you Felix, you may go now" and then he bowed again and left quietly. "So Alice why do I have the pleasure of your presence?" I asked politely.

"Well Aro, I've had a vision that the Goddess or War, the Major's mate has been reincarnated into a human girl." Alice replied sincerity lancing every word as she spoke softly as if not to anger anyone.

"WHAT! Let me see your vision Alice, may I take your hand?" I asked once I had calmed down

She nodded

So I ran across the room vampire speed and gently took hold of Alice's tiny hand. I was shocked at what I saw she was telling the truth the Major's mate had been reincarnated into a human teenager.

I quickly told Marcus, Caius and the rest of the guard this and send Felix, Alec and Demetri to bring her here, to the Major.

**~ Alec's Point of View ~ **

As me, Demetri and Felix were searching for the Major's mate.

I suddenly smelt a scent, the Major's mate scent just more appetizing and mouth-watering.

I ran off in the direction of the scent, well awhere **(sp?) **of the others following me. I saw a human girl that looked exactly like the Goddess of War, only human. She had long brown her that went down to her waist with red and blonde highlights in it, she was the same height and had the same features apart from the brown eyes instead of crimson.

We quickly grabbed her and hit her head, not too hard only enough to knock her out for a while.

**~ 3rd Person Point of View ~**

The plane ride back to Volterra was uneventful as everyone was lost in thought mainly wondering how things were going to turn out.

As the three Volturi guards and the unconscious girl arrived at the Volturi Castle the human assistant Ginna **(sp?) **waited nervously for them to return. Since they left the whole castle has been tense as they waited for them to hopefully bring back the Major's mate.

The guards walked down the hallways and up to the top floor to the Major's room. Demetri went in first and made sure the others stayed outside.

**~ Demetri's Point of View ~**

I knocked on the Major's door and heard him call out 'Enter' in his monotone voice he has used since his mate has died, Hopefully that will change soon. I thought hopefully.

"Major I've got some news I have to tell you. Can you promise to not interrupt me till I'm finished? I asked him.

"Ok, Now tell me." The Major answered.

"Well today Aro got a visit from an Alice Cullen, a vampire that can see the future and she said that your mate has been reincarnated as a human, at first we didn't believe her but Aro red her mind and she was telling the truth, so me, Alec and Demetri got her and brought her here for you. Now any questions." I told him.

"Let me see her, I can ask you questions later. Now I want to see MY MATE!" He said and yelled at the end to show how serious he is.

"Ok Major but she might not be awake yet though" I said and he nodded. "Bring her in Alec" I called out to him.

**~ Jasper/Major's Point of View ~**

I can't believe that after 53 years after my beautiful mate died I might be getting her back.

When she first died I was going to kill myself but Aro, Marcus and Caius talked me out of it by telling me that it wasn't what my mate would have wanted and I never wanted to do something that she either didn't want me to do or something that would upset her.

As the door opening and Alec stepped in and I saw my mate in his arms the hole in my chest from missing my soul mate has gone and I was happy for the first time in 53 years.

* * *

**Please review and tell me any ideas you have to improve this story or any question that you have I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes I was in a rush to get it finished and it's 1:05am so I'm very tried.**

**Becky xxx**


	3. AN 1

**I'm so sorry but this is NOT an update, but an A/N thingy. **

**I know everyone HATES them but I needed to tell all my viewers that my names not I lOvE yOu JazZ x its Jasper's Little Sweetheart x.**

**Also I have a poll running asking which story you would like me to update so I won't update ANY of my stories until I know which ones you viewer want me to continue.**

**I also might start a new story.**

**~ Short Summary ~ Bella has a sister called Anastasia, (pronounced Annastayseea) she comes to Forks to live with her sister Bella. (she will be 18ish) She goes down to Lapush with Bella to a bonfire and meets the pack and Sam or / and Paul imprints on her. **

**That's all I've got so far so review or PM me and tell me if you think I should make it a story.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	4. Chapter 2 - Waking up Bella's POV

**I made up a poll yesterday asking which story you'd like me to update next and this one was the story people choose, it might not be a very long chapter because I don't have much time at the moment.**

**Read, Review and ENJOY. **

**~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Twilight, or anything to do with it Stephenie Meyers does. I do own Evangeline though. *smiley face***

Chapter 2

_**Previous**_

_**~ Jasper/Major Whitlock's Point of View ~**_

_I can't believe that after 53 years after my beautiful mate died I might be getting her back._

_When she first died I was going to kill myself but Aro, Marcus and Caius talked me out of it by telling me that it wasn't what my mate would have wanted and I never wanted to do something that she either didn't want me to do or something that would upset her._

_As the door opened and Alec stepped in and I saw my mate in his arms the hole in my chest from missing my soul mate has gone and I was happy for the first time in 53 years._

**Now**

**~ Bella Swan's Point of View ~**

I woke up in this strange mysterious room that I've never seen before, I was confused and bewildered for a moment then I remember what happened earlier, the running through the forest, those guys that I don't know kidnapped me, I think it must be the vampire I was running from oh well, I guess he got bored of playing cat and mouse, I was the mouse duh.

Anyway so a person, probably a vampire kidnapped me Earlier on today, or is it longer than that now, I don't know how long I've been asleep. But I'll just say normal time, 10 hours, but they could have drugged me, but lets say that haven't. So then it's another day then, I'm in a strange room, on someone's lap. WAIT I'M ON SOMEONES LAP.

I wonder what I should say to get his attention, if it is a vampire. I can't just say 'Hey sparkle toes do you think you could let me up' no don't think that would work or maybe, something more formal, then hopefully I won't get killed. 'Good morning, James **(Yes James from Twilight, sorry if its confusing I'll explain it later in the book.) **wasn't it.' No that wouldn't work either. Hmmm maybe I could pretend that I just woke up. Then he'll have to say something, or it will give me an excuse to say and acts a little irrational.

I know I'll count to three then 'Wake up'

1...

2...

3...

I yawed loudly, I show the person who's lap I'm on that I'm awake. Then I stretched my arms and legs, I then started acting irrational hehe this will be fun. *evil smirk*

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked bewildered, I'm good at acting. I looked around and tried to get up but I couldn't so I looked down and noticed the arms wrapped possessively and protectively around my middle. I wonder how I didn't notice that before. "OMG not only am I in a weird room, but I'm ON SOMEONES LAP OMG!" I said under my breath at first then getting louder as I was talking.

**I know it's a short chapter but I might update again today to make it up to you.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**x Becky x**


	5. Chapter 3 - Waking up Jasper's POV

**I know that I've already updated today, but I felt bad for doing such a short chapter. I hope you like this chapter. This one might be a short one too because I don't have much time.**

**Read, Review and ENJOY.**

**~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it, sadly. Stephenie Meyer's does. *pouts, wanting to own Twilight***

Chapter 3

**Recap from previous chapter**

_**~ Bella Swan's Point of View ~**_

"_Where the fuck am I?" I asked bewildered, I'm good at acting. I looked around and tried to get up but I couldn't so I looked down and noticed the arms wrapped possessively and protectively around my middle. I wonder how I didn't notice that before. "OMG not only am I in a weird room, but I'm ON SOMEONES LAP OMG!" I said under my breathe at first then getting louder as I was talking._

**Now **

**~ Jasper/Major Whitlock's Point of View ~**

For the first time in 53 years I'm finally happy.

I have my mate with me here, sitting on my lap while I have my arms wrapped both possessively and protectively around her middle tightly.

Possessively. Because well she My mate. I don't want anyone thinking that they could have a chance at being with her or stealing her away from me. Also because _all _mates are possessive over each other. But I'm by far the _most _possessive fucker ever. I mean why wouldn't I when I have my sweet, sexy Bella as My mate. She's MINE.

Protectively. Because well now My mate, My Bella is _human_. I mean I know how fragile, and breakable humans are. I mean what if I held her too tightly against me I could kill her by crushing her bones, I whimpered just thinking about hurting her, or worse _killing _her. I've already lost her once I WON'T loose her again. So I loosened my hold on her slightly. Also humans get lots of illnesses and diseases so as soon as I got her consent, or it she was hurt, wincing at the thought. I would change her _immediately_.

The day I lost My Bella was the worst day of my whole life. I thought I would die immediately from the shier **(I think that's how you spell it.)** agony and numbness that filled my body as I watched as she was torn apart in front of my very own eyes.

(Start of flashback)

_It was the day of the battle and me and Bella were in our room getting ready for the battle. But putting on our fighting clothes. Short and a tank top that showed off our scars, but were also loose fitting so we could move around easily._

_I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck. As I kissed her slowly and passionately trying to pour all my love for her into the kiss, without using my gift._

_When Bella suddenly pulled back with a furious expression on her face._

"_Don't kiss me like that Jasper!" _

"_I like what Bella?" I asked her. "I don't understand what you mean." I told her honestly._

"_Like your saying goodbye!" She said furiously._

_(10 minutes later, at the battle.)_

_As I torn the head off another human, then another and another._

_I suddenly noticed that I couldn't see My Bella. I looked around franticly for my mate._

_When all of a sudden I scream of agony filled the air. I recognized it immediately._

_It was Bella._

_Dread filled me and I ran towards the scream, Fasted than I've ever ran before just in time to see about a dozen humans throw My Bella into a fire._

_But just before she does she looks at me with eyes full of pain and love and mouths 'I love you' and sends me all of her love for me. _

_Then she was thrown into the fire._

_The earth shuck with the loudness of my roar, that was filled with pain, agony, anger and determination._

_I truck and killed all the humans in sight._

_I then fell to the muddy ground and started screaming in pain and agony as my chest felt like it was being ripped open, right where my heart is._

_Or should I say was, Bella was my heart and soul._

_Now she's gone._

(End of flashback.)

I was shaking with dry sobs as I came out of my flashback. The day My Bella was killed.

Then I suddenly smell My Bella's sent cherry blossoms and honey suckle. Like my house from when I was human.

I realized that now she's back, and here with me.

When I realize that I stop dry sobbing and inhale her wonderful sent. **(Bella's sent doesn't appeal to Jasper as it did Edward.)**

_*10 hours later.*_

I feel My Bella stirring into consciousness **(sp?) **and yawn loudly and then stretched, which I find incredibly cute. **(Aww isn't Jasper a big softy when he's with Bella.) **

"Where the fuck am I?" My Bella asked bewildered, I decided not to say anything and let her get used to her surroundings. She tried to get up but I wouldn't let her and tightened my arms slightly. "OMG not only am I in a strange room, but I'm ON SOMEONES LAP OMG!" My Bella said gradually getting hysterical.

I turned her around to calm her down and…

**I'm so sorry that I ended in a cliffy, please don't hurt me.**

**I hope this chapter made up for this mornings VERY short chapter.**

**x Becky x**


	6. Vote for your idea

**I'm sorry I had to put this in but I can't decide from a couple of ideas of what to do next so I'm going to ask you viewers to decide for me. Since you're the ones reading it.**

**For the next chapter I can't decide weather; (sp?)**

**Bella should remember **_**everything **_**about her past life with Jasper…**

**Bella should remember **_**nothing **_**about her past life with Jasper…**

**Or Bella should remember **_**nothing, **_**but have flashbacks, so Jasper keeps telling her memories so she keeps having flashbacks then she **_**eventually **_**remembers **_**everything **_**then Jasper changes her… **

**Or something else entirely, if so tell me your idea…**

**Please PM or review and tell me which you would like to have.**

**I'll wait till I have at least 10 maybe less, suggestions on the story.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**

**Or Becky **


End file.
